Comfort
by therosegardens
Summary: Alone at the Shay's. Freddie tries to help Sam recover from a broken heart.


Comfort.

Freddie's POV

I sat on Carly's couch while she was away. I guess it's weird to say that I was in her house while no one was home but that's what I do, they're okay with it as long as I don't clean out their fridge like Sam does when she does this.

I was watching some stuff on their DVR. 30 Rock, ah I find Tina Fey hilarious and hot for somebody her age. By the time I started the episode, the door busted open. It was Sam... she looked like a mess and not the kind of mess I'd be use to. For example, when she hasn't showered for a week because her mom forgot to pay the water bill or she was too lazy to brush her hair, she was the kind of mess you'd see when a guy would... break her heart. I guess her boyfriend broke up with her.

Damn, she was actually kind of nice to me with him around. But I guess I should ask before I assume things. She ran up the stairs trying to avoid me.

"Hey Sam." I said, "Carly's not home, neither is Spencer." She slowly walked down, heading to the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She opened the door, then shut it. "Pete broke up with me. Okay? Then made a fool out of me, in front of everyone at The Groovy Smoothie. I feel like an idiot." She confessed.

* * *

Sam's POV  
"_Carly's not home, neither is Spencer_." But Freddie is... how perfect. At least when Carly's not around, Spencer and I can hang out... even though sometimes things get out of hand but I don't know it wouldn't be looked down upon if I was older...

But Fredward Benson is here seeing that I'm a wreck.

"_What's wrong?_" He asked. A bunch of shit, Benson. Pete broke up with me in front of everyone in our class at The Groovy Smoothie, worse part is I bursted into tears quicker than anyone could pull me back when they would have expected me hurting him... Pete was my weakness. Pure kryptonite. I was different around him. Everyone knew it. He was just like me though. Just. Like. Me. But worse... because of what he did to me. He shaped me into someone I can barely recognize. I'm no longer the Sam Puckett I was before...

"That's lousy. Wanna watch some MMA fights that's on Carly's DVR to make you feel better?" He offered. Weird, but Freddie is actually nice to me even when I'm not a jerk.

"Yeah, sure." I said. Sitting down beside him. His arm extended across the edge of the couch, but once I sat down. It no longer did. I curled up in a ball leaning against the arm rest, opposite from him. He just stared.

"Want me to make you a sandwich?" He asked.

I nodded.

I stretched my body across the couch and grabbed the blanket underneath the table and wrapped myself in it. How did it ever come to this?

* * *

Freddie POV

Making Sam a sandwich... making Sam a sandwich. She seems so sad... she seems so Carly when her heart gets broken. I finished making her sandwich, placing it on the table for her to eat. I sat on the arm rest of the couch, rubbing her bare leg back and forth, hoping it'd make her feel better.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.  
"I do this when anyone feels sad, well mostly their shoulder but, you're laying down so." She curled back into a ball, making room for me on the couch.

"Pete's a real scumbag." I said.

"Shut up." She told me.

"No, really he is."

"If he was, how come you never said so before?" She asked.

"You seemed happy... also you were actually nice for once." I admitted. It didn't make her feel any better but, I was just being honest.

"Well, who cares anymore? It's all fucking done." She yelled. Tears began to shed from her eyes. I figured, I could at least hold her, Carly liked it when I do that when I'm sad.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Make you feel better, you're having a bad day. You should be happy." I told her. She smiled.

"Thanks, but..." She stopped midsentence, I didn't know why. But I just let her lay on me for the rest of the night.

* * *

Almost 2 am now, still awake, now we're on to an episode of Parks and Recreations. She's asleep but I'm just tired, but not able to sleep, insomniac, is that the right word?

She started moving, she's awake. Oh okay...

"Mmm? Freddie?" She jerked her head up.

I looked down on her and she looked at me, before I knew it we were kissing.

"Don't tell. This is between you and I." She said to me.

"Just tonight." I said to her.

She nodded.

This is just me comforting her. That's all. She needs it.


End file.
